


Верь мне

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: The word of God is one you trust, so thank God he speaks through me.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 3





	Верь мне

— Верь мне, — шепчет ей в самые губы Хэзер Чендлер, и острые ногти царапают ее грудь, а цепкие пальцы не дают отвернуть лицо. — Верь мне, — шепчет ей в шею Хэзер Чендлер, кусая кожу над бьющейся судорожно артерией. — Верь мне, Вероника, — шепчет ей Хэзер Чендлер, усмехаясь почти что как психопатка (она не видит, но прекрасно слышит этот надменный смешок), а ей не остается ничего, кроме как стараться не стереть кожу на стянутых грубой веревкой запястьях.

Она натягивает веревки, и спинка кровати издает неприятный звук, а Хэзер только смеется, глядя на нее, и скользит холодными пальцами по бокам.

Хэзер целует ее живот, а у нее сердце уходит в пятки, а потом возвращается и начинает тарабанить в глотке, и от чужих (холодных) пальцев она вздрагивает крупно и дергает руками непроизвольно (так хочется вцепиться Чендлер в ее роскошные локоны), а спинка кровати в ответ издает все тот же неприятный звук.

И Хэзер смеется, пока она кусает щеку изнутри и слушает собственное сбитое к чертям дыхание.

— Верь мне, — нараспев тянет Хэзер Чендлер, языком вырисовывая на ее животе горячее послание (скорее всего, «пошла нахуй», почему-то думает она). — Верь мне, — нараспев тянет Хэзер Чендлер, оглаживая свободной рукой ее грудь. — Верь мне, Вероника, — нараспев тянет Хэзер Чендлер, но она срывается в резкий стон от чужих пальцев и губ, так что она не уверена точно, что Хэзер не советует ей сдохнуть от радости.

Она стискивает металлические прутья пальцами, вздрагивая крупно и запрокидывая голову (Боже, благослови Хэзер Чендлер за ее любовь к огромному количеству пышных подушек), и спинка скрипит почти что натужно, пока идеальный маникюр звезды уэстербургской старшей школы впивается в ее бедро.

Пока сама, мать ее, Хэзер Чендлер впивается в ее губы, а она сама — чувствует, как подрагивает у Хэзер правая рука, ласкающая ее изнутри.

— Верь мне, — урчит Хэзер Чендлер, зубы стискивая на ее ключице (завтра, блять, вся школа будет это видеть). — Верь мне, — урчит Хэзер Чендлер, вслушиваясь в ее участившиеся стоны и специально замирая на пару секунд, умело выбивая из нее какое-то отчаянное хныканье. — Верь мне, Вероника, — урчит Хэзер Чендлер, парой простых движений, словно сильным пинком своей очаровательной туфли, отправляя ее куда-то за пределы адекватного восприятия происходящего.

Она ощупывает прокушенную губу языком спустя пару минут и чувствует, что не может пошевелиться. А еще — что Хэзер все еще нависает над ней, задумчиво поглаживая ее левой рукой по волосам.

— Верь мне, сученька, — Хэзер усмехается ей в лицо и цепляет нижнюю губу рядом своих идеальных зубов, — потому что доверие — основа, блять, отношений. Уяснила?

Она хочет съязвить, мол, хуевые у нас с тобой какие-то отношения, Хэзер, но, о Господи, у нее только что случился лучший оргазм за всю ее гребаную семнадцатилетнюю жизнь, сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы воспротивиться обжигающему французскому поцелую.

В конце концов, она сама была не против — какой смысл тогда возмущаться?


End file.
